Aromathon
'''Aromathon '''is the thirtieth and final episode of Tommy Zoom. In this episode, Tommy attempts to stop Polluto's plan to contaminate the world with his old smelly breath. This episode is about brushing teeth. Plot As the episode begins, we find Daniel cleaning himself in his basket. As he finds Dad shaving and Mum painting, he is confused about what they are doing. Then, he found Tommy who leapt out of bed, nibbled his breakfast which he didn't share with him, and then rushed out in the garden to play with his new golf ball. Dad was brushing his teeth that Tommy was supposed to do, but he found it boring and decided to play instead. Tommy then hit the ball with a stick and it scored. Tommy and Daniel celebrated together, until Daniel suddenly backed away from Tommy, because now his breath smells, because he hasn't brushed his teeth. He doesn't know what to do either to brush or play. After Daniel asked what would Tommy Zoom do, they both transform in their cartoon superhero and dog looks. They come to an arena, and met a man called Scoffigees. He tells Tommy that he has come for one of the main events in this task called the Aromathone. Tommy loves to join in these games, but Daniel was not sure. Tommy did some exercise by throwing a frisbee made of stone and ran after it around a mountain. Next, Tommy had to drink some disgusting juice. The Aromathone was about to begin, and Tommy and Smogg drank some of the other drinks in a race. Next, they have to fill some over loaders with their breath. As Tommy filled the over loader with his breath the most, Polluto came out of his disguise. He goes through his plan what he's going to do to the world. Daniel found a water fountain with toothpaste by it that hasn't been used by anyone. So Tommy got out his toothbrush and brushed his teeth straight away. Whilst Polluto and Smogg were doing their 2 minute special laugh. Afterwards Polluto was about to let the smelly breath air out of the overloader, Tommy tricked Polluto about helping him as Polluto didn’t notice that Tommy brushed his teeth, Tommy quickly filled his fresh breath in the overloader. The air was made into a fresh perfume and it fell all over Polluto which made him very clean. He told Smogg to do something but the drip got Smogg clean as well and it caused Smogg to jump of the overloaded and onto Polluto’s Head. With Smogg on Polluto’s Head, Polluto quickly ran away, because he hated getting clean. Tommy had sweetened Polluto in a zoom. Back in the real world, Tommy has gone inside. Daniel found Mum still painting and Dad who has been cleaning Baby Sam. He found Tommy playing in the hallway. He was playing another game of golf. He hit the ball and it went in the hole. Tommy and Daniel celebrated together again, and Daniel notices that Tommy had brushed his teeth. But then, Tommy quickly backed away from Daniel, because he thinks he's got bad breath. Then he cuddled with Daniel telling him he was joking and he finds that very funny. The episode then ends. Information *Settings: Tommy's house and Arena *Theme: Brushing teeth *Characters: Tommy, Daniel, Mum, Dad, Polluto, and Smogg *First aired: March 28, 2008 Trivia *This is the last episode of the series. *This is also the last appearance of Tommy, Daniel, Mum, Dad, Polluto, and Smogg. *This is also the last episode to air in 2008. Category:Episodes Category:Final